Healing Kiss
by MnemosyneMutterDerMusen
Summary: Kurz vor einem entscheidenen Spiel zwingt Akashi alle Mitglieder der Generation der Wunder zusammen zu kommen. Kuroko nutzt die Chance um ein Ereignis aus ihrer Vergangeheit anzusprechen... Kann Kagami ihm helfen als er die niederschmetternde Antwort seines ehemaligen Captains erhält? Boys Love Kuroko x Kagami (xAkashi)


**Titel: Healing Kiss – Heilender Kuss **

**Rating: T**

**Paaring: Kuroko x Kagami (x Akashi)**

**A/N: Naja das hier ist meine erste deutsche Fanfiction und ein Versuch eine kurze süße Szene zu schreiben. Ich schätze ich werde das hier noch irgendwann weiter führen, aber ich bin mir noch nicht so sicher, wenn ihr also meint ich soll weiter schreiben hinterlasst eine Review ^^**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket gehört leider nicht mir, denn ansonsten hätte der Anime/ Manga sich sicher nicht nur um Basketball gedreht :P**

Part 1

Geschockt starrte er auf sein Handy. Er schluckte schwer und runzelte seine Stirn. Eine Handlung die seinen Kameraden auf keuchen ließ. Nie und er meinte nie, kam es dazu das Kuroko seinen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufgab um seine Stirn zu runzeln. Kagami war besorgt, sie müssten gleich Spielen, er wollte nicht das sein Schatten abgelenkt ist.

„Kuroko, alles ok?"

Seine Stimme war noch immer monoton als er antwortete: „Ja… Ich muss nur nochmal los."

„Was? Aber wir spielen gleich!", rief sein Captain in das Gespräche rein.

„Das ist mir egal. Ich wurde gerufen."

„Gerufen?"

„Ich muss zu meinen alten Captain. Ich verspreche euch, ich bin pünktlich zum Spiel wieder da."

Er ging in Richtung Tür und drehte sich noch einmal um bevor er raus ging. „Bitte folgt mir nicht. Er hasst Fremde."

Damit verließ er die Umkleide und hinterließ eine Gruppe von völlig verwirrten Basketballspielern.

„Ach Scheiß drauf", meinte Kagami und folgte seinen Schatten, als ob er ihn allein gehen lassen würde.

Kuroko kam an dem Treffpunkt an, vor ihm die Generation der Wunder, alle versammelt und alle sahen sie ihn an. Kuroko wartete, er wusste das Akashi zuerst sprechen musste wenn er nicht riskieren wollte verletzt zu werden.

„Tetsuya… Schön dich wieder zu sehen."

„Ganz meinerseits, Akashi", antwortete er in seiner monotonen Art.

„Wie ich sehe seid ihr euch immer noch bewusst, das ich euer Captain bin. Gut, erinnert euch daran wenn ihr gegen mich spielt. Ich hoffe ihr werdet mich unterhalten", damit drehte er ihnen den Rücken zu und machte Anstalten weg zu gehen, doch Kuroko hielt ihn davon ab.

„Akashi… Könnte ich alleine mit dir sprechen?", fragte er, ein kleiner Unterton eines Flehens enthalten.

Der Rothaarige schaute zurück zu ihn und grinste: „Natürlich."

Der Blauhaarige zögerte kurz ehe er ihm folgte, vorbei an seinen ehemaligen Kameraden, die ihn neugierig ansahen. Akashi führte sie beide in die Umkleidekabine des Rakuzan Teams, welche zurzeit leer war. Der größere von Beiden setzte sich auf die Bank und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. Kuroko folgte seiner Anweisung und platzierte sich auf der Bank. Er seufzte ehe er seine Schultern entspannen konnte.

„Was wolltest du mit mir bereden, Tetsuya?" , fragte Akashi leicht interessiert.

„Wieso bist du mir nicht nachgegangen, als ich den Club verlassen habe?", fragte er ein kleines Zittern in der Stimme.

„Weil ich wusste das ich dich nicht hätte umstimmen können."

„Du hättest es mir befehlen können", erwiderte Kuroko und klang wie ein kleines Kind in seinen eigenen Ohren.

„Wolltest du das etwa? Das ich dich zwinge?", fragte Akashi und sah in seine Augen.

„Ich… Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass du mich einfach so gehen lässt, als wäre nichts gewesen", meinte Kuroko und suchte etwas in dessen Blick.

„Was soll den gewesen sein?", fragte Akashi, kein bisschen abrückend von seinen harschen Ton den er immer als Captain anschlug.

„Du hast mich geküsst.", murmelte Kuroko und sah nun auf seinen Schoß.

„Das war nur als Aufmunterung zu verstehen, mehr nicht.", antwortete der Rothaarige kalt und distanziert. Der Blauhaarige konnte sein eigenes Herz zerspringen hören. Er biss sich auf die Wange um nicht los zu weinen.

„Wenn das alles ist, werde ich jetzt gehen. Bis zum nächsten Kampf Tetsuya." Damit verließ er die Umkleide und Kuroko verblieb, völlig geschockt und einfach nur verletzt.

Erst als er seine Schritte nicht mehr hören konnte, ließ er los und eine einzelne Träne lief ihn über seine Wange. Verzweifelt presste er seine Augen zusammen und hoffte, dass der Schmerz schnell aufhören würde. Er musste doch noch spielen. Er musste noch…

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Kagami stand in der Tür. „Kuroko", er klang besorgt und kam auch gleich auf ihn zu. Als er sah, dass er weinte blieb er kurz stehen und zögerte.

„Was ist passiert?"

Als der Kleinere nicht antwortete und stumm blieb, beugte er sich hinunter und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Kuroko, red mit mir.", flehte er und fühlte sich ein wenig nutzlos.

Der Blauhaarige wischte sich mit den Handrücken die Träne weg und schaute zu ihm auf. Seine Stimme zitterte nur noch leicht: „Nichts… Alles in Ordnung."

„Kuroko. Dir geht's dreckig, das sehe ich doch. Was ist los? Hat dir dein alter Captain etwas angetan?"

Kuroko verzog das Gesicht bei der Erwähnung von Akashi. „Nein. Ich hab nur etwas falsch verstanden und er hat es berichtet", wich er dem eigentlichen Thema aus.

Kagami, sah das Kuroko auswich, immerhin kannte er seinen Schatten gut genug um zu erkennen das ihn etwas bedrückte. Was natürlich ein Talent war, immerhin sah man den sonst so monotonen Kleinen nicht allzu viel an. Leicht hilflos kratzte sich Kagami an seinen Hinterkopf und seufzte. Er gab sich geschlagen, immerhin war jetzt ein neues Spiel und er musste sich darauf vorbereiten, genauso wie Kuroko.

Er haute ihn leicht auf den Hinterkopf, wie er es sonst immer machen würde bevor er sagte: „Komm, wir haben ein Spiel vor uns. Der Coach rastet bestimmt schon aus."

Damit zog er ihn von der Bank und in Richtung Seirin Umkleide. Auf halben Weg schlüpfte Kuroko seine Hand aus Kagamis griff und lief stumm hinter ihn weiter her. Die Anstrengungen von seinen Licht ihn aufzuheitern hatten tatsächlich ein wenig gewirkt, trotzdem konnte er noch immer seine Brust merkwürdig schmerzhaft pochen fühlen. Kaum in der Umkleide, mussten sie auch schon aufs Feld.

Für Kuroko geschah alles wie in Trance. Er verbeugte sich automatisch und stellte sich auf seine Position. Wieso konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren? Wieso konnte er nicht endlich aufhören an Akashi zu denken? Während er seinen Gedanken nach hing begannen das Spiel und auch der erste der gegnerischen Mannschaft. Erst als jemand gegen ihn lief, erwachte er aus seinen Traum und begann sich zu bewegen.

Doch es lief nicht wie üblich, er verhaute einen Pass nach den anderen, lief in gegnerische Spieler rein oder stand einfach nur auf dem Feld rum. Er konnte die Zuschauern schon murmeln hören was das sollte, anscheinend hatte zusätzlich zu seinen Kummer auch noch seine Präsenz zugenommen, na toll. Endlich erkannte der Coach die Anzeichen und wechselte ihn aus.

Kuroko setzte sich erschöpft auf die Bank und wischte sich seinen Schweiß mit einen Handtuch ab. Er atmete nur ein wenig unregelmäßig durch seine wenige Anstrengung. Er fasste sich irritiert an den Kopf als er bemerkte, dass er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Die bekam er doch sonst nie? Er seufzte und vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Das alles nur weile er zurückgewiesen wurde… Alles nur wegen Akashi.

„Kuroko! Was ist los?", fragte ihn der Coach aufgebracht.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich würde lieber nicht auf das Feld zurückkehren. Ich glaube das würde nichts bringen", antwortete er und schaute ihr dabei nicht in die Augen.

Sie schnaubte und ließ es bleiben, Kuroko war genauso stur wie monoton. Wenn er nicht wollte hatte das bestimmt einen Grund. Dennoch sah sie besorgt zu der Anzeige. Seirin lag zurück und das nur weil Kuroko abgelenkt war. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, würden sie es noch schaffen?

Die erste Spielzeit war vorbei und das Team kehrte zur Bank zurück, Kuroko hatte sich kaum von der Stelle bewegt und starrte einfach nur vor sich hin. Kagami, welcher schwer atmete, sah verwirrt zu Kuroko. Was hatte nur dieser Captain von ihm gemacht um ihn so aus der Bahn zu werfen? Sonst beeinflusst nie etwas sein Spielen… auch der Rothaarige sah zur Anzeige. Sie hingen zurück sie brauchten Kuroko. Als er wieder zu seinen Schatten sah, viel ihn etwas ein. Etwas recht riskantes.

„Wir kommen zur dritten Spielzeit wieder", meinte Kagami und zog Kuroko von der Bank und hinter sich her.

Er konnte spüren wie der Kleinere an seiner Hand zog um sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, doch das ließ er dieses Mal nicht zu. Er ging mit ihm im Gepäck so schnell wie er konnte in die Umkleide ihres Teams. Dort setzte er ihn nicht gerade sanft auf die Bank und starrte ihn regelrecht an.

„Was ist los Kuroko? Was kann dich so bedrücken, das sogar dien Basketball darunter leidet?" der Blauhaarige schwieg und er sprach weiter: „Nun red doch mit mir! Wie soll ich dir denn sonst helfen? Nun sag schon! Was hat Akashi getan?"

„Er hat mich abgewiesen!", kam nun Kurokos Antwort. Er war genervt dadurch das Kagami einfach nicht aufhörte nachzubohren, also platzte es ihn nun raus. Er wusste das war schon die ganze Zeit seine Taktik gewesen, trotzdem fiel es ihn schwer. Immerhin war Kagami sein Licht, sein Kamerad, sein bester Freund. Wie sollte er ihn den beichten, dass er in seinen Sadistischen Ex-Captain verliebt war?

„Er hat was?"

„Er hat mich abgewiesen. Er… Er hat mich zurückgewiesen. Den Kuss als Aufmunterung abgestempelt. Mich noch nicht mal richtig angehört."

Kagami konnte sehen wie es ihn wehtat das zu gestehen. Wie ihn das auffraß. Der Rothaarige biss sich auf die Unterlippe und dachte nach. Ihm blieben jetzt nur noch zehn Minuten ehe sie zurück mussten… Er sah seinen Schatten an und sein Herz wurde schwer. Er konnte seinen besten Freund nicht leiden sehen. Zögerlich umarmte er ihn, ihm fiel keine andere Möglichkeit ein ihn aufzumuntern.

„Kuroko hör auf mich und nicht auf Akashi. Du bist ein überragender Spieler und ich kann das nicht ohne dich. Versuch dich zusammen zu reißen, ok?" Trotz seiner Worte schüttelte der Blauhaarige seinen Kopf. Was konnte er jetzt noch machen um ihn dazu zu bringen sich zu konzentrieren? Da fiel ihn ihre Trainerin ein wie sie meinte einen Kuss könnte sie motivieren zu gewinnen. An ihm hat es nicht geklappt, aber an Kuroko vielleicht schon. Sollte er jetzt seine Trainerin holen? Obwohl, vielleicht reichte ja schon ein Kuss von ihm?

Er zögerte, Akashis Kuss hatte ihn glauben lassen das er von ihm was wollte. Würde das dieser auch glauben lassen? Komischer weise hatte er nichts gegen diesen Gedanken… Er war immerhin schon sein Schatten fiel näher konnte er ihm gar nicht kommen ohne das er ihn bald als „Festen Freund" bezeichnen konnte.

Er löste die Umarm schaute in seine klaren Augen, welche seinen inneren Schmerz widerspiegelten. Sanft strich er mit seiner rechten Hand über seine Wange. „Kuroko...", murmelte er bevor er seine Wange küsste, die er zuvor gestreichelt hatte. „Komm lass uns spielen", beendete er seinen Satz als er seine Lippen löste. Ein leichter rosa Schimmer bedeckte sein Gesicht und stumm nickte er. Leicht benebelt von diesem Ereignis folgte er seinen Kameraden zurück zum Basketballfeld.

Tatsächlich schafften sie es rechtzeitig zur dritten Spielzeit. Kuroko entschuldigte sich schnell bei seiner Mannschaft ehe er zu seiner alten Form zurück kehrte und mithilfe von Kagami ihren Nachteil einholten, In der vierten Spielzeit schafften sie den Sieg mit Kagamis letzten Dunk. Erleichtert und über die Maßen erfreut über den Sieg fielen sich Kagami und Kuroko in die Arme. Kurz streiften die Lippen des Rothaarigen über seine Wange, welche plötzlich Schmetterlinge in seinen Bauch auslösten. Der Blauhaarige stockte und sah hoch zu seinen Teamkameraden welcher genauso verwirrt nach unten sah. Was hatte Kagami nur getan?


End file.
